Pink Aprons
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Syaoran gets sick when the group arrives in a new world. Fai catches a cold, and Kurogane plays nurse for the sick blonde. KuroFai, Yaoi, prompt 23 Cook for 40loves comm


Title: Pink Aprons  
Fandom: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles  
Characters: Kurogane, Fai, others  
Rating: T  
Author: Youkohieifan  
Prompt: Cook

Word Count:

Syaoran had been sniffling all day, ever since they had landed in this world and it had been raining. It had gotten to the point were Fai had invoked his mother status to confine Syaoran to his bed. Sakura, Mokona, and Fai were nursing their favorite bookworm back to health. Kurogane was shooed away, forr fear their other fighter would become ill.

A few days later, after some odd concoctions from Sakura and Fai's cooking, Syaoran was up and about. They were all sitting in the living room, playing a new game Mokona had taught them, when Fai sneezed.

"Fai-san are you sick?" Asked the princess, worried about her 'mother'.

"It seems that I've caught Syaoran's bug."

"Fai needs to be taken to bed." Mokona said as it layed down the poker cards it had been holding.

Kurogane stood up from the couch. Everyone looked up the man as he turned and scooped Fai up into his arms.

"Wahh!"

"Shut up, I'm putting you in the bed, and you three don't worry, I'll make sure he stays there even if I have to tie him to the bed."

"Ohh, Kuro-chan's kinky!"

"Shut the hell up, you!" The children looked on as Fai laughed and Kurogane glared down the hallway.

Upon entering their room, Kurogane pulled down the cover and promptly dropped the blonde.

"I'm sick, Kuro-pon, your a bad nurse!" Fai said as he turned over facing the ninja. He was covered up, and of rough hand was placed on his forehead. "I'm not your fucking nurse, dumbass!" Fai laughed, it was so easy to annoy the shinobi.

"Hmm, you don't seem to be running a temperature, but your staying in bed."

"But I'm fine, I've only been sneezing for a day or two. It's nothing serious."

"It will get worse, now sleep idiot, you don't want to worry the kids do you?" Fai pouted, knowing he had lost their argument. Kurogane sighed as he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later and Fai, like Kurogane had said, had gotten worse. He had started coughing fits and he could barely breath most of the time. Kurogane had kept a watchful gaze on his companion, while the others had be forbidden to enter the bedroom, for fear they might catch the mage's cold.

Fai had woken up late in the night, sweating slightly, too warm to sleep. He glanced around the dark room, his eyes landing on the sleeping figure of the ninja. Fai smiled fondly at the man, he was sitting in a chair, his head laying forward as his arms layed crossed against his chest.

"Kuro-chu" Fai's voice cracked. Red eyes opened and met dulled blue ones. The man rose from his make-shift bed.

"What, is something wrong?"

"Come to bed, you can't sleep in a chair." A few minutes of deliberation and Kurogane was under the covers, a sick blonde cuddled into his side. "If I get sick, I'll kill you."

'Of course Kuro-tan." Fai kissed the other lips, smiling up at the taller figure. Both soon fell asleep, each lulled by the others heartbeat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had just begun to rise. Fai woke up alone, his first thought being that he was thirsty. He wasn't feeling as sick as before so the mage, got up from bed. He stood on wobbling legs and made his way to the kitchen. Hugging the walls he managed to cross the house.

The aroma of food wafted through the living room, and Fai's stomach growled in approval. He walked inside, leaning against the doorway as he saw something that made him blush. Kurogane had his back to him and the ninja was currently standing in front of the stove, a spatula in one hand, while the other held onto a pan handle.

"Kuro-wanko." Kurogane turned at the familiar noise, and stood gapping at the blonde.

"Your not suppose to be up!"

"Was Kuro-bun making me breakfast in bed?" The blush that resulted proved Fai was right. He sauntered, as best he could, up to Kurogane wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. Raining kisses on his most precious person.

"Stop, you'll make me burn the eggs." Fai then simply reached behind the ninja and turned the stove off. "By the way Kuro-chan, I like the apron, you should wear it more often." Fai said as he ran a finger down the pink apron Kurogane was currently wearing.

"It's your damn apron."

"Come now Kuro-wankoro, let's go to bed, I'm not very thirsty anymore and I think I'm feeling a little bit better." The mage grabbed hold of the ninja's hand leading the bewildered man to their shared bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up, venturing to thee kitchen, half cooked eggs lay cold on the stove. Syaoran looked over her shoulder wondering why there were eggs on the stove, Mokona smiled almost lecherously.

"I think Mommy's feeling better." The two teens looked at the pork bun confused, but said nothing.


End file.
